<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tales from the Zones, Issue 6: Shadows, Ghosts, and Other Sinister Types by Valleyflower</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25796515">Tales from the Zones, Issue 6: Shadows, Ghosts, and Other Sinister Types</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valleyflower/pseuds/Valleyflower'>Valleyflower</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), I Don't Know How But They Found Me (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:47:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,071</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25796515</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valleyflower/pseuds/Valleyflower</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In this issue of Tales from the Zones, we will be telling you all you need or want to know about the mysterious cousins of the Draculoids known as the White Shadows. Buckle up, dear reader, you're in for quite the ride.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tales from the Zones, Issue 6: Shadows, Ghosts, and Other Sinister Types</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>mobile won't let me do chatty tags, so, here i am! this is what happens when idkhow releases new music and i get hit with inspiration to mash killjoy lore and idkhow lore together and create this wordy mess. enjoy!<br/>(also, side note, there is no issue 1 to 5 of this thing. i just wanted to make it established so i could yeet directly into the complex stuff)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Look alive, sunshines! Welcome to the sixth issue of Tales from the Zones, the best(and only) publication this side of Bat City. In this issue, we'll be talking about some lesser known offshoots of the Draculoid organisation, known as the White Shadows. </p><p>Unlike the Dracs, who work under "law enforcement" and are mostly used as cannon fodder, White Shadows(or Ghosts for short) work under a BL/Ind propaganda company named TELEXX. Ghosts wear all-white uniforms of a jumper and trousers rather impractical for any physical work, and the skeleton mask that is their signature item much as the vampire mask is to the Dracs. From observation of their main haunt and eyewitness accounts, we've learnt that the Ghosts are capable of robotic but clear speech from under their masks, and seem to operate in a hive mind of sorts. They have barely any human instincts, never running away from any danger thrown at them. They seem to be hard-wired to try and learn as much as possible about their surroundings, which makes sense for their usual job as assistants in the TELEXX Productions Centre, known better to Zoners as the Testing Centre. To explain what truly goes on in this building, we will have to first explain the face that the company presents to the world.<br/>
TELEXX is the primary entertainment company of Battery City. They produce television broadcasts, radio shows on 1fm(Bat City's only channel), and government-sanctioned music. There's nothing remarkable about the broadcasts or the radio, they're standard propaganda. The focus of our story today is the music.<br/>
Automation plays a massive role in this endeavour. There are many bands that are entirely automatic, using voice banks for their singers. However, once in a while, they decide to bring out an organic band to parade in front of the crowds. Some, like the Suitehearts, leave a mark on the sterilised culture of the city forever. Their music, propaganda or not, had soul to it, and we dread to think what happened to them once they were no longer of use to TELEXX. Their latest endeavour in human-made music only lasted a year, and most evidence of it was scrubbed from public memory when both members suddenly disappeared from the media. The story TELEXX told was that the members were now serving Battery City in another, and had been and always would be upstanding citizens. The actual story is a lot darker.<br/>
The Testing Centre has this name for a reason. As well as making media, TELEXX is also suspected to be the main developer and tester of technology and substances to control the people of Bat City. They have to test these on someone to avoid catastrophe, and their missions of creating media and mind-control conveniently overlap in always having a number of humans in their custody.<br/>
That's right, dear reader. TELEXX uses most of their artists and actors as lab rats. This includes the two human members of the band erased from history, who we shall call the Singer and the Drummer so as not to colour the reader's perception of the story. The Ghosts took special interest in the two of them, for reasons still unknown. Maybe it was the sinister themes of their music, or the lingering feeling that there was some other meaning behind their songs. Either way, the pair were subjected to brutal and scarring experiments for years, until the Ghosts decided that they were no longer needed in the long term. The assumption is that their intention was to eliminate the Drummer first and replace him with a realistic automaton, then keep the Singer around until the planned songs had all been recorded, then eliminate him too and retire the concept entirely.<br/>
This did not go to plan.<br/>
First, the chosen method of elimination for the Drummer was to take him out into the desert surrounding the Testing Centre and shoot him, point blank. Some Killjoys of the fabulous type happened to be in the area, and things went in their favour. The Drummer assumed that the Singer would be dead too, so he left with the Fabulous Killjoys and resumed the Zoner life that TELEXX had rudely interrupted three years ago.<br/>
As we know, the Singer was not set to be eliminated at the same time. Neither of them knew this. All the Singer knew was that his bandmate and friend had been replaced by an emotionless shell, he was not being given any new lyrics to learn, and his time was running out.<br/>
One night, a lone 'joy looking to cause chaos managed to start a fire at the Testing Centre. They ran away to watch from afar with a pair of stolen binoculars, and were watching subdued prisoners file out of the main exit when they spotted an extraordinary scene.<br/>
A side exit slammed open, and a tall, gaunt man with a gun burst out. He got the Ghost at the door in a chokehold and slowly backed towards a gap in the fence surrounding the Centre, holding the gun to the Ghost's head all the while. Nobody made any movement to stop him, but every Ghost turned to watch. At this point, the 'joy made the sensible decision to book it away from this place, but they reported that they heard two more gunshots and a man screaming before everything went quiet again.<br/>
You may have guessed, dear reader, that the man who escaped was the Singer. A week after the escape, he was found on a patrol by none other than the Fabulous Killjoys. He was delirious, terrified and close to death, but he survived the ordeal. To this day, the Singer and the Drummer are the only known survivors of the Testing Centre.</p><p>That concludes the story of TELEXX and the Ghosts. Every piece of it is true and sourced, although the sources prefer to remain anonymous.<br/>
On an unrelated note, the Events section! There's a pretty shiny concert set to happen on Saturday Night near the Overpass. The Fabulous Killjoys are headlining, and there's a promising opening act, too. Ocean Lies and Socialite make up the duo of I Dont Know How But They Found Me, a band with a gory discography and lots of pre-nuclear influences. I hope to see many of you readers there, and will be signing copies of this very publication.<br/>
Until then, this is Decayed Dance, signing off.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for reading this far, if indeed you still are! if you did get down here, please leave a comment because I'd love to see what people think</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>